CU - To Love and Be Loved
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: KAEX "Anniversary" challenge. Enjoy and happy 30th Voltron.


'Haven't you forgotten something, M'lady,' Nanny asked, arching an eyebrow skyward.

Sitting back in her leather chair at her impressive, ornate desk, Allura placed her pen in the holder. A hand automatically went to her chin as she considered her day. The elderly retainer obviously expected an answer.

Closing her eyes, the Queen of Arus pictured her diary. All the appointments had been crossed off. Nothing presented its self in the important date's column. To the best of Allura's knowledge there were no birthdays, celebrations or calls of congratulations to be made. She'd met with her advisors to discuss up and coming business matters. The parliament now handled much of the administration leaving the Queen for more ceremonial duties. The next would be a commemoration in two weeks.

'I don't think so,' Allura stated with a frown.

Opening her eyes she noticed the age creeping into Nannie's person. Hair now snow white, crows feet surrounded her eyes and lines mapped the woman's face. Slightly hunched, she walked with a distinct limp as arthritis affected her hips. Did her old governess allude to herself?

'Oh,' Nannie nodded. 'That's good then. I'll retire for the night.'

'Of course, Nannie,' Allura started to wonder if she'd overlooked something significant. Usually the woman still insisted on the household dressing for dinner. She maintained the ritual of dining together as a way of increasing family felicity and communication. The Queen would never admit she loved the tradition even if they'd had to increase the size of the table several times with all the marriages and resulting children. 'Would you like a supper tray sent to your room.'

'Please, I feel very old tonight,' she smiled sadly.

Nodding, Allura began to worry. All the way back to her quarters in the family wing, she second guessed herself. Had the Queen of Arus forgotten something important? Nannie obviously thought so.

'For goodness sake,' she hissed under her breath, determined to forget the incident. The door to her apartment opened and Allura let the mantel of her office fall from her.

'What's got you riled,' her husband asked, coming to her immediately. 'Did you have a bad day at the office?'

'No,' she looked up, confused. 'Nannie…'

'She's getting old, Sweetheart,' he looked at his wife with a concerned expression. 'I think our children are too much for her. I've tried to suggest, very gently, that she step into a more supervisory role and leave our three boisterous and exuberant children to someone younger.'

'Not in those words I hope?' Allura looked stricken.

'I've lived under the spectre of Nannie for fourteen years,' he smiled, opening his arms to accept his beloved into a warm, comforting embrace. 'You think I'm that stupid?'

'No,' Allura's frown returned. 'It's just she made me think I'd forgotten something important today.'

'Well,' eyebrow raised, 'let me take your mind off everything for a while. We have about an hour before going to collect the kids for dinner. Lance has taken them with his two into the maze garden to run off their energy. I've got a good way we can burn some as well.'

'I love you, Keith,' Allura smiled, her head tilted, waiting for his kiss.

'Mummy,' three year old Kirra burst into their room unannounced forty five minutes later. Luckily her father captured her before heading into the bathroom. His wife luxuriated in a bath after they'd made love, twice in the huge tub. Nannie's words still affected the Queen who hated forgetting anything. 'Where's Mummy, Daddy?'

'In the bath and you know we don't disturb Mummy in the bath,' Keith smiled down at the perfect copy of Allura with jet black hair. 'Where are your brothers?'

'Aunty Catherine is bathing them with Cousin Heath and Callum before dinner,' Kirra reported. 'She made me go first. Daddy why am I the only girl? It's not fair.'

'Well, I'll talk to your Mummy,' Keith picked up his precious girl. 'Maybe you'll have a sister before long.'

'Mummy,' Kirra jumped from her father's arms. Rushing towards the robed woman coming from her bathroom, the child continued to talk a million miles a minute.

Keith leant against the door frame. He watched mother and daughter as they entered Allura's dressing room, listening as their excited three year old continued her monolog. He loved them both more than life itself. Especially when his wife slipped the silk from her shoulders to expose her creamy skin beneath. Even though they'd just enjoyed each other, he could never get enough of her. Watching Allura slip a pair of lace panties on, he knew he be taking them off again after settling the children. The bra followed, covering the most erotic part of her body he'd kiss within an inch of her life later tonight. Finally she pulled a gown over her head. Settling it, Keith could stand and stare at her all day, dressed or not.

'Ready,' Keith offered his arm, impatient to have Allura touch him, to connect and complete the amazing bond they'd developed. He felt no less eager to have his tiny daughter on his other arm.

'No, silly,' Kirra rummaged in a draw at the end of the room. Coming out, she held out a pair of shoes. 'Mummy can't go to the dining room without shoes.'

'Now,' Allura's blue eyes laughed, 'I think we're ready.'

* * *

><p>'I forgot something,' Allura asked, turning to her husband with a distressed expression, 'didn't I?'<p>

'Yes,' Keith enjoyed teasing her.

They'd just put the children to bed. Exhausted from their afternoon with Uncle Lance and their cousins, it took Kirra three minutes to fall asleep. Six year old twins, Thomas and Richard proved harder. Three stories later, Keith had to use his Commander's tone to make them settle before walking out of the room.

'Are you going to give me a hint?' Allura's face openly displayed her puzzled expression. For the life of her, she couldn't recall anything special about this day.

'No,' he linked arms with his wife for the short walk down the corridor to their bedroom. With the boys' birth, the Prince Consort insisted on a family apartment, keeping their children close and his family together as a unit.

'Keith,' Allura pleaded, her fingers tightening on his elbow.

'It's just between you and me,' brown eyes twinkled with supressed humour.

'Not helping, hormones, remember,' she sighed.

'Oh, I remember,' once again Keith allowed his tone to carry a sense of humour he'd developed when in private with his wife.

'Keith,' Allura knew why he played this game. Her husband had every intention of making love to her again. Something in that thought sounded familiar.

'Ten years,' he whispered, suddenly picking her up. One arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders, he lent in for a long, drugging kiss.

'But,' Allura managed to break away as the realisation struck, 'we already made love this afternoon.'

'Not like the first time, ten years ago,' Keith ensured the door closed behind them before placing her gently on the bed they'd shared as husband and wife for almost that long.

'I wasn't seven months pregnant, ten years ago,' Allura huffed. They both knew it to be a delaying tactic. 'It's physically impossible for me to get into some of those positions.'

'Never say never until you've tried,' he's started to strip, slowly. Keith saw the lust building in Allura's orbs as the formal jacket hit the floor. She loved in when he took the opportunity to tease her like this. Ensuring her eyes stayed locked with his, the buttons on his shirt came next.

'Well,' the Queen of Arus swallowed hard at the thought. Her husband allowed the material to slip down his shoulders exposing him. Keith knew his mussels were every bit as defined now as in his early twenties. He worked at it and Allura enjoyed feasting on the picture.

'OK, I'll agree, you can't get into some of those positions,' he'd started to remove his pants. Once again the fabric, with the aid of gravity, met the floor. His briefs soon followed, leaving him completely exposed before her. 'But the new ones we've found are much better in your current condition.'

'I can't believe it's been ten years since we first made love,' Allura, now spooned against her husband and completely satiated spoke with a tired voice. On the edge of sleep, her eyes flew open, she moved to face her companion and demanded, 'Keith, how did Nannie know?'

'Ah,' he scratched his head. 'I guess we'd do better never to enquire.'

* * *

><p>Smiling in her room, Nannie signed her resignation. She'd done everything in her power to ensure the Queen and her Prince Consort had a happy life together. Ten years ago today, she'd entered the Princesses' rooms. The sound of love greeted her ears. Initially angry, she had to rush from the chamber on discovering the identity of the man giving Allura such pleasure. On closer thought, she realised Commander Kogane was the only man for her precious girl. Laughing, she'd started to plan a royal wedding, whether the young lovers wanted it or not.<p>

'Happy anniversary, Allura,' Nannie's eyes started to water. 'When this baby is born, I think my time will be done.'


End file.
